


Transitions:  Old Haunts

by yinyang2261



Series: Transitions [6]
Category: The Tomorrow People (1973), The Tomorrow People (1992)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinyang2261/pseuds/yinyang2261
Summary: Summary:  The continued search for a new Lab brings the Tomorrow People to a castle rumored to have supernatural and alien connections, yielding unexpected personal and logistical outcomes.The Transitions storyline will cover events from March 1979 to June 1980





	Transitions:  Old Haunts

Scotland, May 1979

“Deploring the wings for maximum stabilization,” Kim announced.

“Wings engaged,” Warren confirmed.

“Staarla, where are we landing at again?” Kenny asked.

|The same area we went to after we rescued TIM. There’s a cave facing the North Sea|

“Why not just attach ourselves to the Watchdog Station we have in orbit? TIM is onboard, I’m sure he could keep us from being discovered,” Jennifer asked.

“With the added technical benefit that America received from the Sorsons a few months ago, TIM felt it would be safer and to our advantage to find a hiding spot closer to the surface. He also stated he has to move the station around a bit to keep any country’s satellites from discovering him and the addition of a starcraft will possibly throw off his detailed calculations,” Kenny replied.

|Such a biotronic computer with no experience in space|

“Easy Staarla. Stop poking fun at TIM,” Carol said.

Warren and Kim nodded in agreement at TIM’s suggestion, “The North Sea sounds good, the SIS and Doomsday Men never found us at that cave. The Starbird should be safe for a long while until we can find a better spot for her.”

Kim shook her head, “Starting to sound more and more like a pilot.”

“How so?” Warren asked as he adjusted a few controls.

“You called the Starbird “her”. Isn’t that a pilot tradition? Always calling their aircraft ‘her’? You’ve been doing this since our trip from Teepuh 2,” Kim said teasingly.

Carol, who was seated across from Kenny leaned back in her chair, “So much better than the last time we basically crashed landed here.”

“You crashed landed, mother?” young Nova, who was seated next to the former ambassador asked with the type of excitement that only a four-year-old could bring upon hearing of something so adventurous. 

“It was a controlled landing!” Warren exclaimed, slightly annoyed.

“Well if that’s the case, I’ll be happy with no more ‘controlled landings’,” Kenny said, getting a good chuckle from the rest of the crew.

“I’ll be happy with not having to clean up the vomit one of our pilots would bring on after every flight,” Kim deadpanned.

“Hey! I haven’t vomited for over three missions now, thank you very much,” Warren said.

The familiar voice of Andrew came from the back, “And you shouldn’t either. As long as this craft has an annual purge, reboot, and upgrade at least a few times every other year.”

The young Scottish Tomorrow Person appeared in the forward cockpit and sat in the seat usually reserved for Autumn. Jennifer, his ever-present tech companion had taken a seat next to her sister, Carol.

“Between you two, the Starbird has never performed better,” Carol stated.

It was a continued amazement which Carol felt toward her sister; whose surprising talent in engineering technology, had her emotionally fill up with such pride for her younger sibling. Indeed, with Jennifer working with Andrew, whose emerging talent with biotronic technology was on course to run par with John’s own knowledge of that specific skill, she was thinking of the interesting things her sister would be doing within that career field.

“I would have to agree with Carol,” Warren said as he turned back to regard Andrew and Jennifer. “You two really figured out what’s been going on with this craft. Considering that you both have only started on this vocation, that’s quite the talent you two have.” 

Andrew and Jennifer gratefully thanked Warren for his acknowledgment of their skills.

“Still worried about your dad?” Kenny asked as he noticed a nervous look about Andrew.

“A little bit,” Andrew said. “I wasn’t exactly right when I said I would only be gone for a few weeks.”

“You’ve kept in contact with him, haven’t you?” Kenny asked.

“Fairly enough,” Andrew said, again the nervousness on his face.

Jennifer regarded her tech-in-crime partner, “Also known as sporadic and most infrequently. You’re going to get a paddle to your bum when you get home young man,” she said teasingly.

This elicited another response of chuckles from throughout the cockpit. 

|Approaching the north end of the Scotland territory. ETA to destination within a minute. Turning on chameleon shield| 

Staarla said.

The rapidly approaching sea gave way to a very green section of land as the ship overtook its destination and made a quick flyby over the area.

“It’s very lovely down there. Looks like there’s a building of sorts near it’s forest,” Autumn noticed as she regarded the scenery outside.

“Indeed. There’s also a village some distance from the castle,” Andrew noticed.

|There’s a smaller residence near the cliffs also| 

Staarla said.

Kim and Warren adjusted the ship to hover just beyond the cliff before gently lowering the craft outside the opening of the cave. After a few moments, the Starbird descended onto the ground, the light from the entrance being its only illumination within. 

“And here we are,” Warren said.

“Good landing,” Kim said.

“Well, it’s time to let the family know we’re home,” Kenny said as he got up from his seat and headed towards the rear of ship where his and Carol’s family were situated.

“I’ll join you,” Carol said.

Soon after the former Federation ambassadors took their leave, Kim proceeded to leave the forward cockpit, stating she was going outside to take a look about the cave. Joined by Warren and Autumn, they opened the lower front hatch and made their way outside the ship. Staarla materialized with them soon after.

“Huge, spacious cave,” Warren said after a moment as he took in the immenseness of the area.

“This is fantastic!” Andrew exclaimed as he quickly inspected the area.

“Someone’s excited,” Kim muttered.

The trio of telepaths watched as the Scottish teenager looked about, taking in the environment.

“There’s more than enough room for the Starbird to reside in. I think we found our spot!” Andrew said excitedly. 

“Yeah, it’ll definitely do for the foreseeable future,” Warren remarked.

Andrew began to walk about the cave, taking in it’s features. Warren regarded the unusually quiet Autumn.

“Any plans while many of us go off on our own?” Warren asked.

Autumn nodded, “From what Andrew has said about his residence, I shall probably just take some walks and enjoy the quiet nature about the countryside.”

Warren couldn’t help but feel somewhat concerned about the young woman. Autumn’s continued grasp of English had gotten much better in the last few months and she had communicated with him and the others throughout their trip back from her planet of origin, Teepuh 2. However, Autumn hadn’t necessarily gone out of her way to make idle conversation, and had been unusually quiet, even with Kenny. 

“Well, you might want to hang about the property for awhile, at least until you acclimate yourself to the normal goings on at the castle. Besides, I’m sure Dr. Wilson might want to chat with you for a bit. Being the only individual here residing in a time not of her own….well, I’m sure it’s still a bit disconcerting. Besides, maybe you could get to know some of the other Tomorrow People in residence,” Warren said, hoping that last part of his statement had perked her up a bit. But the former princess only nodded her head in slight agreement.

“I think we’re all set. We should contact TIM and find out where he wants us,” Carol said regarding Autumn with some concern. 

“Sounds good,” Warren replied.

[[TIM, we’ve finally settled down. Should we jaunt to your location or see the others at the Forbes Castle before being on our way?]]

Warren asked out loud so everyone within ear range could hear.

|Elizabeth is waiting for you all at the Forbes Castle. I shall jaunt a few matter transporters for Kenny’s family with the coordinates of where you’ll be appearing at; I’ve also transferred these same coordinates to your jaunting bands|

[[TIM, I thought John would be meeting us]]

Warren stated.

|John and Tricia have extended their leave in New Zealand|

Warren, Kim, and Andrew’s eyeballs went up in slight surprise at this news. They were used to John’s plans being followed to the letter a majority of the time. 

Warren shrugged. 

[[Well, okay then]]

|Tricia was invited to the wedding of an old friend who she considers family, John decided to accompany her. The two will be back within a few days| 

TIM reiterated reassuringly.

[[Thanks TIM. Always good to hear your voice]] 

Kim said, noticing Warren’s slight disappointment.

|I have to say, it has been good to hear all of your voices as well| 

TIM said with his familiar paternal tone.

Kim was surprised to catch the subtle disappointment in Warren’s telepathic response. She felt it would be wise to be apart from him for a while. The continued emotional nuances she would catch from him every so often was something she was still not used to, and the feeling continued to make her uncomfortable at times. 

|The coffee table has teleported the matter transporters inside the Starbird just now| 

Staarla said. 

|I heard that, Staarla| 

TIM replied.

|I know, you were meant to| 

Staarla retorted.

“Oh you two are going to get along swimmingly well, I can tell,” Kim’s tone had suggested otherwise.

|Oh yes, we will. I shall encourage him into many discussions of proper music| 

Staarla said.

“Okay, let’s get everybody ready. I’m sure we have places to go and people to see,” Andrew said with a slight anxious tone.

It was a bit later when everyone was assembled, going over last-minute logistics. Because of the building they all would be jaunting to, they agreed to go in three at a time. Carol and her family, sans Jennifer would go first, followed by Kenny and his family. Warren, Kim, and Autumn would be next with Jennifer and Andrew the last to go. Once Andrew arrived on the premises, he would go about setting up a few holographic converters to allow Staarla to appear throughout many areas around the Forbes Castle property; but first she would have to materialize in the orbiting Federation ship where TIM was currently stationed on.

[Elizabeth, is everything ready?] 

Andrew asked.

[Everything is fine on this end, Andrew] 

Elizabeth responded.

“Well then, that sounds like our cue,” Carol said.

Carol and her husband Narcissa grasped their son Nova with their hands and immediately jaunted out. They reappeared inside a well-lit and spacious barn. Elizabeth, along with Hsui-Tai were there to greet them. 

Shortly afterwards, Kenny and his family consisting of Dr. Kartika Wilson and his sister Aisha appeared; then the advanced telepaths, or ATPs as they were commonly known, Warren, Kim, and Autumn appeared. Finally, Andrew and Jennifer jaunted in.

After a brief exchange of pleasantries and reintroductions with everyone including Mike, who had jaunted in from his own personal stay with his family, they proceeded to go to the castle to introduce themselves to Andrew’s father, Bruce Forbes; and to acquaint themselves with the immediate area so when they jaunted next time, they wouldn’t have need of the specific calculations needed by TIM to jaunt there.

When the group was introduced to Bruce, the owner of the castle had seemed to react almost in abrupt shock, as if already attempting to figure out where he would put all these individuals and families, prompting a stern look to his only son, Andrew. However, his mind was put at ease when he was assured that everyone would be going off to their own destinations, and that this was just a quick stopover to acquaint themselves with him and the castle’s location.

Andrew caught the attitude his father was giving him, but for now, could only muster up an anxious smile. He knew they would have a talk later about why he had decided to accompany Carol and the rest to another planet, an accompaniment which lasted much longer than he had anticipated. In the meantime, Bruce, being a gracious host and happy to have his son back where he belonged, insisted on everyone having a quick lunch before they went on their own way.

The “quick lunch” lasted well over an hour as everyone was filled in on their current events and those of their non-present friends. Within that hour, Andrew and Jennifer were figuring out the best placements for the holographic convertors; Mike had told them of their two recent additions Maeve and Muirine, twin siblings from Ireland who were at the moment training with friends of Kim’s named Tia and Terra; Elizabeth had updated them of their recent success in erasing any mention of the Tomorrow People from the government computers and documents in Wales; and the continued search for a safer place to house the Lab was still an ongoing challenge. However, there were other conversations related to family, jokes, and an all-around environment of joyfulness which was appreciated after all the recent events which had happened to them in the past couple months. 

As everyone was getting ready to take their leave, Staarla had suddenly reappeared in the middle of the dining table, upsetting poor Angus who had had enough of ghosts due to Andrew’s past hallucinating, supernatural jokes on him. 

|Was I not supposed to reappear here?|

“Andrew, how many times must I explain about the proper time to hallucinate ghosts?” Bruce Forbes exclaimed in frustration.

“Sorry dad. This is actually our friend Staarla. She’s a hologram from the ship,” Andrew explained.

“Don’t worry Mr. Forbes. Staarla is not a ghost and will not go about scaring your staff or customers,” Elizabeth reassured him.

There were visual, but quietly polite reactions of muffled laughter at the ongoing scene from the families and individuals gathered at the table. 

While Andrew was explaining to the holographic AI and his father about proper materialization etiquette, Elizabeth was being thanked by Carol and her family for all she had done as a friend and ambassador during her absence and subsequent return.

“I’m sure it’s way too early to ask, but have you come to any decision on whether you’ll resume your ambassador duties?” Elizabeth asked.

“To be honest Elizabeth, I haven’t even thought about it, I’ve just been too busy,” Carol explained, tilting her head slightly to her family.

“Understood,” Elizabeth said.

“No worries, we’re only a jaunt away if you really need us. I’m sure Jennifer will be in the area often because of the Starbird and Andrew; however, try not to need us too often for a bit,” Carol stated pleasantly.

“We’ll do our best not to, Carol. Enjoy your time with your family,” Elizabeth told Carol, giving her a quick hug to her and the rest of her family.

Elizabeth watched as Carol, Narcissa, Nova, and Jennifer jaunted away. She was watching as the others were giving their goodbyes when she was approached by Warren and Kim.

“Doesn’t seem like John to take an unexpected vacation like he did without letting you know in advance,” Warren said as he remembered Elizabeth’s brusque responses about John and Tricia’s trip throughout the lunch gathering.

“Yes, well, it seems when Tricia is involved, I seem to be relegated to the side,” Elizabeth frankly stated.

Both Warren and Kim caught the underlying frustration in her response, and maybe something more which could’ve been mistaken for jealously by anyone who didn’t know her as well. There was an uncomfortable silence between the three, unsure of how to respond and move on. 

Kim quickly gave Elizabeth a brisk, but strong hug. “You take care of yourself Elizabeth. Call if you need anything.

“You’re on extended leave of absence. I promise you, we’ll manage just fine, Kim,” Elizabeth assuredly said. 

Warren, being uncharacteristically quiet, went forward and shook her hand, albeit somewhat awkwardly. Elizabeth suddenly took him in and gave him a warm embrace, smiling as they quickly disengaged, giving Warren some much needed relief from his earlier observation.

“If you need me to, call me and I’ll remind John of his place,” Warren said, with a slight smile.

“I know you could Warren,” Elizabeth said. “I appreciate that, but I can take care of myself and I will be having a chat with him soon.”

Warren visually took in Elizabeth’s countenance. The years away had sharply presented a more focused and purposeful woman from who she was when he had met her from a few years prior. For a split second, he was unsure of why this appealed to him and he unexpectedly had a quick, shortness of breath. 

“Well, good for you Elizabeth,” Warren quickly said, sincerity in his tone.

Elizabeth thought she picked up on a few confused emotions emanating from the two ATPs; whether it was about her perceived strained relationship with John or what these two were feeling about each other, she wasn’t sure, but decided to file it away for another time. She didn’t want to delay their vacation any longer than was necessary. As the two jaunted away, she motioned to Autumn.

“Autumn, we have a room available for you if you’re wanting to rest,” Elizabeth said.

Autumn nodded, “If you don’t mind, I think I’ll go for a walk. It’s a very beautiful environment here.”

Elizabeth was about to ask if the young woman wanted company, but Autumn abruptly went to say goodbye to Kenny and his family. She watched as her and Kenny embraced for an extended time, an action that was repeated with the sister and mother. As the Wilsons jaunted away, she felt a strong sad emotion coming from Autumn, who excused herself from Mr. Forbes’s gracious hosting and went on her way. 

It’ll be interesting to hear the full accounting of their story once they’ve settle back in,” Elizabeth thought of Kenny and Autumn.

This left only Mike, Hsui-Tai, Andrew, Staarla, Mr. Forbes, and Angus in the dining room, of which various states of cleanup and conversation was going on. Elizabeth focused on Mike and Hsui-Tai.

“So how did your band practice go Mike?”

Mike nodded his head in calm enthusiasm, “Okay, I suppose. We’re still trying to find that sound we need for the song. I’m sure it could be our ticket to get signed up with a contract if we could figure it out.”

“It sounded nice to me,” Hsui-Tai added.

Mike made a discouraging sound, “Oh Hsui-Tai, we don’t want nice, we want edgy.”

Elizabeth smile, thankful that some things didn’t change. “Well, with John and Tricia still in New Zealand for an extra few days, looks like it falls to us to scratch off the few places we have on the list regarding our potential new Lab location.”

“Oi! We’ve been looking for a good month now Elizabeth. What was the problem with the last place we looked at? It was in a part of the country that was quiet,” Mike said.

“Yes, it was, except for times when the government would be conducting their wargames. Not the most auspices places to have the next evolution of mankind who are trying to stay away from various government entities,” Elizabeth slightly teased the young musician.

|You should investigate the empty castle| 

Staarla said suddenly.

The trio of telepaths looked curiously at the holographic image.

“I’m sorry, you said an empty castle?” Elizabeth inquired.

|Of course. It’s one of the reasons why I choose that area when we first arrived from the Time Nexus|

Elizabeth, Mike, and Hsu-Tai regarded each other for a bit, deciding on this unexpected choice.

|Come on. Let’s talk with TIM who has the map to show you. I’m sure there’s information about it| 

Staarla said.

While Mike and Hsui-Tai were readying themselves for the jaunt, Elizabeth got Mr. Forbes’s attention, stating they would need Andrew’s assistance for an area of Scotland they were unfamiliar with. 

“Only if you promise to bring him back here afterwards. We have a lot to talk about,” Bruce Forbes said, eyeing his son.

“Of course. Come along Andrew,” Elizabeth said.

The four telepaths jaunted to the orbiting Watchdog Station, where Staarla had already materialized.

|Well, this is an unexpected surprise to see all of you| 

TIM said.

“Hello TIM,” Hsui-Tai said, a smile coming to her face.

“TIM, what do you know about an abandoned castle on a property in northern Scotland?” Elizabeth asked.

|TIM, it’s where we landed the Starbird at. I transferred a picture to you when we did a swing around before landing|

Staarla reminded the floor bound, biotronic computer.

A video came up on the screen, which showed two buildings as the Starbird approached the land. The first was near the cliff, similar to a lighthouse, directly over the cave they had stored the Starbird. The second was more inland and showed a castle of significant size. TIM stopped the video and improved on the detail as the telepaths looked on.

“It looks familiar. TIM, Staarla, where exactly did we land?” Andrew asked.

|I am bringing up a map now, Andrew| 

TIM said.

Elizabeth, Mike, Hsui-Tai, and Andrew silently watched as an image came up on screen. A developing red circle began to be made around the exact location of the castle. A slight chuckle came from Andrew who continued to focus intently on the castle’s location.

“I’m pretty sure that’s the Castle Havenshire. Between John O’ Groats and Ness Head. It’s one of the few castles that size with a forest in the rear. It’s haunted,” Andrew said.

“What is it that makes this so amusing to you?” Mike asked.

“This castle was my inspiration to use hallucinations for my father’s castle, minus the more intense aspects of it’s supernatural environment,” Andrew said.

“So how did it get all….haunted?” Mike asked.

“It’s said it was occupied by a few family members who escaped from Germany during World War 2. They kept to themselves mostly; however, sometime in the early 1960’s, a relative appeared and no one has ever seen them again. Although there have been a few appearances by the long-lost relative, but many believe he’s a ghost. Some years back, there were weird lights and something that looked like a meteor fall, but nothing was ever found. Since then, all sorts of sounds and ghosts have appeared there for a number of years now,” Andrew explained.

“Have the locals done anything with it?” Hsui-Tai asked.

Andrew shrugged, “I don’t know. I’m not even sure if it’s under the caretaking of the country yet. And no one has been seen or heard from anyone there for quite awhile,” he replied.

|I believe the family who owns the castle is still responsible for it, at least for the next few years, before it is taken over by the Scottish government for safety reasons| 

TIM replied.

“Well, I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to check. If it is empty and we’re able to acquire it, this would definitely help us. The location and privacy could be just what we need,” Elizabeth said.

“Well, let’s go!” Andrew said enthusiastically. 

“Oh no. Nothing doing. You’re going back down to have a chat with your father. He was most perturbed about you leaving him so unexpectantly for such a long period of time. We’ll take care of it,” Elizabeth said, nodding her head to Mike and Hsui-Tai.

“Staarla, will you be able to be with us when we inspect the castle?” Elizabeth asked the holographic image.

|Without any holographic converters, I am only able to appear within a 2-kilometer circumference about the Starbird. However, I shall stay here with TIM. If you’re going to have backup, better for that backup to be quiet and out of sight, correct?| 

Staarla replied.

Elizabeth slowly nodded her head at Staarla’s suggestion. The female holographic image did have a point and it was almost certain that someone very reclusive still lived there. However, if not, then it would be possible to figure something out to attain a residence there.

“Great, another fun-filled search begins,” Mike droned with an exaggerated tiredness.

Elizabeth adjusted her jaunting band, making sure it was secure on her wrist.

“Okay, let’s see what this castle has to offer,” Elizabeth said as she stepped on the only jaunting pad. 

|As always, be careful| TIM said.

“Aren’t we always, TIM?” Mike asked, a slight tone of mischievous poking through as he disappeared.

Hsui-Tai stepped on the pad and waved goodbye to Andrew before she also disappeared.

Andrew was slightly moping a bit, trying to procrastinate a bit longer.

|I shouldn’t have to jaunt you back to your castle, should I Andrew?|

Andrew sighed, “No TIM. I’m going.”

Andrew wasn’t looking forward to having the conversation with his father as he stepped on the jaunting pad and disappeared.

***

Elizabeth, Mike, and Hsui-Tai appeared in the cave where the Starbird was parked. They were in mild awe at the size of the cavern, hearing the outside sounds of the distant ocean and a few seagulls which would occasionally fly past the cave entrance.

“Blimey, this a good place to hide the ship,” Mike remarked as he observed the quiet starship up close. For a split second, he wondered what it would be like to pilot the craft. He had stayed on top of his glider qualifications and flight hours by utilizing John’s own aircraft each year.

Elizabeth had been unconsciously watching Hsui-Tai walking toward the entrance of the cave when she got distracted by Mike’s comment.

“That it is,” Elizabeth replied.

Staarla materialized in front of Elizabeth and Mike.

|I’ve been utilizing a low effect sensor on the property and the castle. There does seem to be someone at the castle itself|

“How come you don’t use your full capabilities to find out for certain?” Mike asked.

|I was told that the SIS are still on the lookout for us, prompting TIM to utilize a differing frequency for the matter transporters. Until I know for certain what elements of my technology can be assured that entities like the SIS will not have the capability to track its usage, I have to keep the sensors on low effect for the time being|

“Oh, that makes sense. I’ve been wondering how we were able to bring back the others without fear of them being found,” Mike said remembering the non-telepathic extended family of Ambassador Kenny and the matter transportation of new Tomorrow People, Maeve and Muirine the prior month.

|There are a few ways to get to the castle from here. There’s a path that leads directly to the smaller building near the cliff here, an extended underground pathway that leads all the way to the castle, walking on the surface, or jaunting directly to the castle itself|

“That’s a lot of choices, Staarla,” Elizabeth stated.

“We should go up top and see what’s ahead,” Hsui-Tai said.

Both Elizabeth and Mike could see their friend’s eagerness to see the land and what was built up top directly over the cave. 

“Well, looks our decision’s been made,” Elizabeth said.

|I’ll be on the lookout for anything peculiar| 

Staarla said.

“Should we expect something, Staarla?” Elizabeth inquired.

|I don’t believe so. But there does seem to be additional, peculiar readings coming from the castle. And because I’m still not familiar with your society’s current way of maintaining and utilizing energy, I shall contact your biotronic computer and have him employ a more intense scan from the Watchdog Station. Maybe he can figure out exactly what these readings are about|

“Sounds good, Staarla. We’ll be in touch,” Elizabeth said.

|Excellent. Meanwhile I’ll be listening to some old favorites| 

Staarla stated.

Elizabeth was following Mike and Hsui-Tai towards the pathway which would lead them topside when a distinct sound came to their ears. It was a familiar tune which had been gaining significant airplay the past year.

[Frankie Valli, eh? Wonder how she found out about him?] 

Mike pathed, getting somewhat breathless walking up the steep incline.

[I have yet to see that movie] 

Elizabeth stated.

[You’re not missing much. Kinda cheesy. But I did like Olivia-Newton John’s role] 

Mike said.

[I thought it was cute] 

Hsui-Tai commented.

[When did you two go see it?] 

Elizabeth asked, slightly surprised that her two friends had found the time.

[Last year in…. September. My little sister wanted to see it and Hsui-Tai joined us] 

Mike explained.

|I’m sure I could get the video of it for you to watch Elizabeth| 

Staarla commented.

[I’ll keep that in mind, Staarla] 

Elizabeth responded, a smile forming on her features from Staarla’s thoughtfulness.

“For an AI, she certainly likes to keep up on pop culture,” Elizabeth commented.

“I think we’re going to get along splendidly,” Mike replied.

“Thoughts of musical collaboration, already?” Elizabeth asked good naturedly.

“Maybe,” Mike said as he noticed they were nearing the end of their ascent.

The trio of telepaths hiked the final part of the enclosed incline. Hsui-Tai attempted to lift the hatch which led to the surface but couldn’t budge it. After realizing there was a lock preventing her from moving it, she used her telekinesis to unlock it. Once on the surface, the telepaths took quick stock of their location and the view, prompting them to look upon the immediate environment with an appreciative awe.

“It’s…beautiful here. So much green,” Hsui-Tai said with wonderment in her voice.

“Picture postcard,” Mike said, somewhat in awe of the scenery also.

“It is quite lovely,” Elizabeth agreed.

From the point they were at, which was next to the smaller building, was flat ground covered in grass. The building had truly reminded Elizabeth of a lighthouse, and maybe it was. There seemed like there could be room for a company of two to actually reside within. She looked in the direction of the castle and could find few trees ahead of her, but the substantial number of bushes and a few dirt paths which went away from the scenic expanse of ocean from where they had been standing did seem to be ample. Off in the distance was the castle, with a forest close to its background. After a few minutes of taking the visuals in, Elizabeth got down to business.

“Well, shall we jaunt?” Elizabeth said.

“Sure, sooner the better. I’m practicing with the band later this afternoon,” Mike said, anxious to get the investigation started.

“We should walk for a bit. It is beautiful out here,” Hsui Tai said as she started the trek towards the direction of where the castle was.

Elizabeth and Mike stood in place for a bit, watching their friend taking in the surroundings.

“She’s been walking a lot lately, going off on her own,” Elizabeth said in a thoughtful tone.

Mike walked along with Elizabeth.

“Yeah, I’ve noticed that too. But she’s been doing that for a while now, taking these walks,” Mike added.

“You think she’s lonely?” Elizabeth wondered vocally.

Mike shook his head, “I don’t get that impression. She’s always been social with us. I think it might be the fact that she has no family to be with. Well, besides us I mean.”

Elizabeth started to understand as she took in the impressive view of the contrasting colors throughout the environment they were in.

“I can see that. It keeps escaping me that she doesn’t have family outside of our small group,” Elizabeth said.

“Yeah. I catch occasionally that she is sad about this issue,” Mike added as he saw a flower which caught his eye. Walking up to it, he picked it from the ground and fancied it a bit.

“I wonder if she’s talked to TIM about this. I know they’ve been talking from time to time about her encounter with the viopath since we returned; I just assumed she was having issues with that event,” Elizabeth said.

“Nope. No problems, but I’ve caught a bit of intense anger coming from her when that subject is brought up. And I don’t think it’s directed at the viopath personally, but at what he was able to draw out from her,” Mike said.

“Regarding her past,” Elizabeth stated.

Mike nodded as he looked at Elizabeth, “Yeah. I mean, we’ve never really asked about her upbringing in the Shansu temple. We’ve gotten a few facts and stories here and there. But never anything in-depth. I’ve tried since she came to stay with us Tomorrow People, but she’s always been hesitant about discussing it. I’m hoping TIM has better luck. Even before the Sorson/Thargon Conflict, she seemed to be withdrawing a bit from time to time.”

It surprised Elizabeth how much of a strong bond and fondness Mike had acquired for Hsui-Tai. She suspected it had to do with how he was the first one to have contacted her. There had been times she would experience a prideful emotion from him whenever it was brought up; not an unhealthy one, but one of sincere protectiveness.

“I’m sure she’ll bring us in on what’s on her mind eventually Mike,” Elizabeth said.

“Just like John had in regards to Stephen and Tyso?” Mike said, looking intently at the temporary former school teacher.

“Hopefully not like John,” Elizabeth sighed out.

Mike caught the slight frustrated tone that came out Elizabeth’s response whenever John was mentioned. That specific emotion seemed to be happening much more in the weeks since the return of their friends from their individual and various challenges. He had no doubt it was related to John and how he seemed to be treating her after Tricia began making her presence more substantial. He decided to change the subject.

“How did your interview go for that school?”

“If felt like it went okay. I won’t know from the department for another week or so. I’ve heard and seen how their social work program is and I feel it would be very beneficial for everyone concerned if I’m allowed to be accepted in their program,” Elizabeth explained.

“You don’t think the Federation could help out in that department?” Mike asked, a curious tone in his voice.

“I’m sure they could. The fact is that Earth is still a closed world, so contact from Federation educational facilities and teachers is still extremely limited to just us telepaths. Also, our emerging telepaths will most likely still have personal issues to deal even from before acquiring their special powers, and to have one who knows both social strategies of Federation and Earth counseling, I can only believe these skills will be of immense assistance for our kind. It’s one of the main reasons why Dr. Wilson has decided to come back to Earth. She’ll be utilizing the psychiatrically and physiological side for Tomorrow People, while I’ll be on the more personal, social aspects for both telepaths and non-telepaths. Even though we’ll be having more breakouts, there’s still going to be a planet that has to find a way to get used to the new emerging status, without seemingly being forced to go to war over our abilities through fearfulness or conquest,” Elizabeth explained.

Mike smiled, “I’ve always liked this part of you Elizabeth. You’re a very caring person who truly wants to help people. That’s something I’ve always admired about you.”

Elizabeth’s face warmed a bit from Mike’s honest appreciation. 

“Thank you, Mike. Truthfully saying, I’ve been quite impressed with how the band is coming along. The group seems to have really come into their own with the type of sound you’re wanting to convey,” Elizabeth said.

“Thanks, Elizabeth. I feel like we’ve gotten closer to the concept we want to put out there, and we’re close to putting our music together because of it,” Mike said excitedly.

“Preparing to go on tour, then?” Elizabeth continued to ask in a light-hearted way.

“The band might be getting a record deal soon,” Mike said.

Elizabeth’s attitude perked up at the statement. “Really? How so?”

“Bill was able to sign us up at his nightclub to act as a potential house band. Scouts for record companies frequent there often looking for the next in-thing, and many famous acts got their start there as well, like Byron Lucifer,” Mike said.

“Whose Byron Lucifer?” Elizabeth asked.

“The most recent singer taken in by EMI. He got a deal from the major record company and has been on tour this past year. He’s coming to play at the nightclub as a favor to Bill who signed him up in the first place. Bill always said he was going to make a star out of him. Anyway, we got that chance now. If we do great, we could potentially open up for him during the latter part of his tour this summer.”

“And your duties with the Tomorrow People?” Elizabeth asked.

“Well, that’s the thing. Going on tour with the band, I could potentially find other Tomorrow People,” Mike said.

“You’ve thought about this, have you?” Elizabeth teasingly asked.

“I have. But don’t tell John, I have a rebellious rep to protect,” Mike said with a smile.

Elizabeth appreciated that Mike was able to reveal his thoughts and concerns about his hopes and desires. Mike was never a selfish person, but could get very passionate about his goals, music obviously being one of them. However, in the past year, she felt he had grown into his role as a Tomorrow Person, taking both Hsui-Tai and Andrew under his wing and his music had seemed to take a back seat, much to her personal dismay. Elizabeth had felt that Mike wouldn’t have been able to take a mentorship role with the younger kids if he hadn’t utilized his experiences and responsibilities as a Tomorrow Person and put music aside for a bit, and so it pleased her that he was maturing into his own man and finding some balance between the two responsiblities. Unfortunately, that growth could seem quite different from what John was used to. Mike always seemed to have a more hands on and direct approach to how things should be handled. She noticed that how John would want things resolved would conflict with how Mike felt things should be remedied. She was sure Mike noticed this too, which was probably why he could get anxious and inpatient with the usual duties associated with being a Tomorrow Person. But his idea about finding other Tomorrow People while on the road was something she felt warranted more merit. 

These thoughts brought to mind the conversation which took place at the Watchdog Station when Tyso was reminding John, Tricia, and herself about the trip his family would be taking to Germany for the summer. John was acting his usual responsible self, but of late, he seemed to have been treating her in a more direct condescending manner. It was something she hadn’t seen from him unless it was directed at the newer telepaths who had just broken out. She had figured that after five years that he would just assume she knew what was expected and what to do regarding any Tomorrow People procedures. Lately, she noticed that John would take Tricia’s suggestions or opinions over hers; causing her to believe that there was possibly more going on with John regarding his association with the current Federation agent. It was obviously something she would have to straighten out with John, and soon. She didn’t like how their usual rapport was unbalanced since Tricia had come into the mix.

Coming closer to the castle, Elizabeth began to think about her new path of working with children and teens. Social work was something she was had been debating about for the past few years now; an idea which oddly enough, was prompted first by Tyso, and then Mike when they had first been discovered by the Tomorrow People. When she taught at the school where Stephen used to go, she was truly shocked to have encountered so many students who had such challenging lives to live outside of school. To have seen Tyso and Mike come from these similar challenges, either due to societal culture or lack of a father figure, respectively; she determined that she would have more of an influence on getting these young people on a more proper path within this specific vocation.

And to add special powers to their already challenging lives. Elizabeth thought inwardly, leaving the statement in the air. 

Certainly, it had been a process to figure this specific path out. Elizabeth had felt that taking on the responsibilities as a Federation Ambassador would be useful within this endeavor. But she soon learned to realize the politics and so much compromise required of that station was distracting her from her calling. It wasn’t until working in that capacity early this year that these thoughts had been clarified. An ambassador worked with the challenges of a whole planet, while social work would be more of a one on one basis working with an individual. 

And then surprisingly, there was Warren, who…

[Elizabeth, are you listening to me?]

Elizabeth was shaken out of her thoughts by Mike, who had a significantly more intense look than normal. Hsui-Tai also had the same concerned intensity on her features. Elizabeth quickly realized she was becoming more like John when it came to thinking of responsibility and duty. And she might’ve laughed right then and there if it hadn’t been for the weird noise that was coming from the castle. And then the sound came again, a very unearthly sound, followed by the unmistakable noise of glass being shattered. 

The three telepaths ducked down, kneeling in the grass as their attention focused on the castle which couldn’t have been no more than 200 meters away. 

“Looks like three of them,” Mike remarked as he continued to watch the trio of bodies climb into a ground level window.

“But what was that sound before then? It sounded…..supernatural,” Hsui-Tai nervously said.

Elizabeth remembered that Hsui-Tai tended to believe a bit more about spiritual and supernatural entities due to her upbringing, and she put a comforting hand on the young woman’s shoulder.

“We’ll get to the bottom of this,” Elizabeth said in her most comforting voice.

“Taking out a few robbers. Sounds like time for a little action,” Mike impatiently said.

“Hold on, Mike. We don’t know what context this action happened in. For all we know, the door was locked and they had no choice but to enter through a window. I’m not saying we disregard what’s happening, but let’s investigate with an open and critical mind,” Elizabeth calmly said.

Mike reluctantly had to agree with Elizabeth. They were in an unfamiliar environment, totally ignorant of the immediate local culture and for all they knew, what had happened just now at the castle was some prank from the locals. 

[TIM, have you found out anything about those “peculiar readings” which Staarla brought up a little bit ago?]

Mike asked.

|I have not, Mike. However, I have noticed a car on the property which has been left behind. The three occupants have slowly advanced on the castle, as if to avoid detection by whoever is possibly in residence there. I would utilize extreme caution|

[Thanks TIM. We’ll take your suggestion under strong advisement]

Elizabeth responded.

The trio of telepaths quickly and stealthily made their way towards the castle, after a while, coming to within ten meters of the window which had been taken out. They crouched in the bushes, listening for any noise. After a few minutes, Mike was getting a bit restless.

“Why is there no noise? Those burglars were making all sorts of racket earlier,” Mike said.

“It is a big castle,” Hsui-Tai remarked.

“It’s possible they’re in another part of the building,” Elizabeth added.

No sooner had Elizabeth come up with that theory when they heard another unearthly sound, followed by screams of frustration and fear. The three immediately ducked down behind the bushes as the three individuals who had broken into the castle were clamoring out desperately to get through the door. They watched as the three would-be robbers tripped over themselves in the gravel road being chased by a monstrous, decayed looking head which growled from its oversized mouth and shot through the door which they had just escaped from. The telepaths watched in awe as the ten-foot disembodied and decayed skull screamed at the running individuals, pummeling them with bits of gravel which had formed the immense driveway. The three robbers continued to run as fast as their legs would carry them. They reached their car and fumbled to get inside. The engine started and they watched as the car frantically turned around and screeched out of the property, kicking up gravel and barely staying on the road it turned on to, before finally the sound of the revved engine began to soften as its distance increased from the castle property. 

“What the bloody hell was that?” Mike asked slowly.

He noticed Hsui-Tai was slightly shaking, a somewhat fearful look on her features. Mike quickly put a comforting arm on her shoulder, assuring her that things would be fine.

[Staarla, TIM, were any of you able to get a reading during this…activity which just happened?” 

Elizabeth asked.

|I can assure you, it wasn’t a telepathic action|

TIM replied.

|I was able to pick up on specific signatures while the activity transpired. I can make a reasonable assumption, based on the new readings, that the usage of this technology is unquestionably not Earth-based|

Staarla added.

“Just how many aliens came to Earth during the Thargon/Sorson Conflict anyway? This is getting ridiculous,” Mike muttered to himself.

“Maybe we should get the others,” Hsui-Tai recommended.

Elizabeth released an irritated sigh. It seemed ever since the war between those two alien empires had shown up in their solar system earlier in the year, it was like every entity had assumed the Earth was on the market for whatever devious action they had been readying it for. It seemed the former words about the Federation having lost its bite was becoming more and more true.

[TIM, we’re going in. If it was dangerous, whoever is in there wouldn’t have just used this hallucination technology to just scare off potential interlopers. Keep Andrew and Stephen on standby and let them know what’s going on]

|I shall get a hold of them right away|

TIM said.

[Staarla, are you able to keep a monitor on us through our jaunting bands?]

Elizabeth asked.

|Whatever technology is in there is making your signals fade in and out; but for the most part, I should be able to keep track of everyone there|

|Thank you Staarla|

“I thought Stephen was on medical leave,” Mike said.

“He is, but also at his personal discretion in regards to activity. Being closely looked after by TIM after our discovery of the twins and his training them in the usage of their special powers, Stephen has been suffering no ill physical affects since his return to Earth. Are we ready to get to the bottom of this mystery?” Elizabeth asked.

“I will be alright Elizabeth. Let’s find the cause of this,” Hsui-Tai said directly.

Mike nodded in agreement. 

[Okay, from here on out, we stay in contact with each other telepathically. Just from what we’ve gathered so far, this isn’t a telepath with hallucination abilities we’re dealing with]

Elizabeth pathed.

The trio of telepaths cautiously came up to the front door, and slowly eased their way inside. There were no lights on, giving the front of the room a bit of a twilight ambiance, but the lights showing throughout the scattered windows made the area lit enough to not warrant the need of man-made illumination. 

[Someone obviously lives here]

Hsui-Tai commented.

[Of course]

Mike said.

Hsui-Tai reached out to stop Mike from walking any further, prompting Elizabeth to stop also. The young Oriental pointed attention to a table no higher than her hips were. She wiped the top of it with her hands and showed it to her.

[No dust. Haunted houses should have dust, and I haven’t found so much as a cobweb hanging anywhere here]

Hsui-Tai pathed.

LEAVE HERE NOW!!

The voice was booming in its intensity and suddenly, an immense vision of a face appeared in front of them. A large and ghostly, angry face. The three telepaths held their ground, even as the sound of a few books launched themselves at them. They hurried to take themselves to a shelter, away from the apparently aggressive bookshelves. 

[Staarla, were you able to read anything out of the ordinary just now?]

Elizabeth asked as she flinched to avoid a hardcover type book which missed her by inches.

|Faint electrical patterns just a few seconds ago. If you could make this happen a few more times, I could conceivably pinpoint the exact location in which it is originating from in the castle|

[Okay Staarla]

Elizabeth responded.

[Mike, why don’t you get the attention of our host, entice some more responses from him]

Mike nodded, eager to get some reaction going. “Hey! We know this castle isn’t haunted! We’re just here to make sure you’re okay from the people that broke into your home. Why don’t you come on out? We’re not here to hurt you!”

For the next minute, they just listened. Nothing moved, no noise was heard, and the air was still. 

[We should move on]

Elizabeth pathed.

The trio of Tomorrow People continued to move cautiously through the main floor. As their eyes adjusted to the dimness, they could make out paintings and various Scottish paraphernalia along the walls consisting of clothes, battle wear, and weapons. Mike had spoken out again as they got to the end of the hall and into another immense room which provided a view of the ocean in the distance. There was still no response, but they couldn’t help but get the feeling that their every move was being watched. After another minute, they decided to leave the room and approached the stairs. It was at that moment that a noise from the top got their attention as something began to come after them. 

[Telekinesis! Now!]

All three telepaths utilized their telekinetic powers to deflect the object away from them. As immediately as the object crashed to the ground, there was suddenly fire all around them. Elizabeth reacted by putting her hand in front of her mouth as she was momentarily caught off guard. Mike voiced out a curse as he reactively stepped back away from the flames. 

“Where’s Hsui-Tai?” Mike cried out.

Smoke was starting to quickly accumulate as they tried to see where Hsui-Tai had gone. But just as suddenly as the smoke came, it was immediately being dispersed and blown out the window. Hsui-Tai was utilizing every ounce of her courage to stay within the fire to keep the smoke level from rising.

[It’s not real! The fire is not real]

Hsui-Tai pathed out.

She continued to use her telekinesis to help disperse the smoke out of a few open windows and the still open front door. 

Suddenly, various objects from the walls were being flung at them, but the three telepaths continued to telekinetically deflect the thrown items. Noticing the stairs were relatively calm, Elizabeth pathed to the others to head up there. 

Elizabeth and Mike nearly reached the top of the winding stairs first, but before they could settle down, they heard Hsui-Tai scream. Looking back down, they discovered she was not there and the fire had all but disappeared. 

[Hsui-Tai, are you alright?]

Mike pathed.

For the next minute, the two telepaths reached out to try and get her to answer. Finally, Hsui-Tai responded.

[I fell through something, a hidden door maybe. I tumbled a bit so I don’t know where I am. But I see a faint light ahead of me. I’m going to see what’s there]

Before Elizabeth could respond, Mike caught her attention. She followed his pointed hand and saw what looked to be a person trying to hide in the shadows. For just a second, three pairs of eyes were locked on each other, until the shadowed figure quickly retreated back in the shadows.

“Come on, Elizabeth!” Mike said as he moved quickly toward the shadowed figure.

Elizabeth silently cursed under her breath. Hsui-Tai was somewhere unknown and Mike had decided to take it upon himself to chase the mysterious individual down. 

[Hsui-Tai, are you in any immediate danger?]

[I don’t believe so. There’s no noise and I’m moving toward the light and nothing has sprung out at me. I will jaunt if I am in any danger]

Hsui-Tai pathed.

Elizabeth made a decision.

[Okay. Mike and I are hoping to catch up with whoever it was we just saw. Stay in contact with me or Staarla]

[I will]

Hsui-Tai said as she continued to cautiously walk towards the slowly increasing light ahead in the enclosed hallway. She started to hear faint voices, which gradually increased in volume as she came closer to the increasing brightness of the light. She stopped as she realized the voices were just around the corner, which she carefully looked around. Hsui-Tai’s sudden intake of breath made her briefly panic that whoever was around the corner would hear her involuntary response to what she saw in front of her, but nobody made an appearance. The scene which surprised her was of something which she had not expected. A small room filled with televisions and equipment which reminded her of the music studio Mike’s band would use when they would make demo tracks. She slowly looked about the room, her eyes finally fixing on two figures who were having a conversation as they remained busy at one of the tech consoles. The young telepath quickly realized the technology in the room controlled the supposedly supernatural happenings which she and her friends had recently experienced. But what continued to draw attention to her was the aesthetic way the male of the duo looked and his accent was of one she felt she had recently heard within the past few months.

A sudden vocal noise made Hsui-Tai come out of her thoughts as she realized she had revealed herself to the two mysterious individuals. Hsui-Tai immediately picked up on the fearful emotions strongly emanating from them. The young telepath had to come up with a plan quickly and she put her hands up in a gesture of peace and calm. She slowly moved forward to bring herself more into the light, the male and female suspicious, watching her every move. As Hsui-Tai got closer, she began to realize why the male seemed so familiar to her.

“You’re a Cherobian,” Hsui-Tai said in a soft, quiet voice full of shock.

The male and female looked at each other in surprised confusion. The area in which the light was strongest shown brightly on the male revealing an orange color to the male’s skin. 

“How do you know this word?” the male asked.

The alien’s female companion looked suspiciously at Hsui-Tai and was about to respond when the male put a hand up.

“I am Monrue. How do you know of my kind?”

“I spoke with your Cherobian ambassador some weeks ago at the Galactic Trig.” Hsui-Tai responded.

The female shook her head strongly as she got Monrue’s attention. “No Monrue. She’s lying. She’s just another one of the locals who’s trying to harm you.”

“No Iona. I don’t believe she is. There’s something about this woman that is very familiar to me,” Monrue replied with a slow resolve.

The suspicious look continued to enveloped Iona’s features as she stood next to her friend, taking his hand in hers possessively.

Hsui-Tai was debating within herself how she was going to convince Monrue that she was a friend, while also wondering how Elizabeth and Mike were doing.

***

The two individuals whom Hsui-Tai considered family had continued their dogged pursuit of the mysterious figure, who had continued to just barely elude the two telepaths through the many narrow hallways. Mike had been trying to coax the person vocally to stop so he could explain that his friends weren’t of any danger to his well-being. Elizabeth could pick up on the not so subtle frustration coming from her friend’s tone. The chase had been going on for well over a few minutes, and the way this specific hallway was cluttered, someone was bound to get hurt in some way. 

It was just at that moment when a loud and surprised yell came from the front, followed by the loud cracking noise of something giving way. She could see the figure flailing it’s hands about for a second before disappearing over the ledge, with Mike following in the person’s direction.

“Mike!!”

Elizabeth’s heart seemed to have doubled it’s already racing rhythm as she came to a panicked stop at what remained of that section of the balcony. She readied herself to see the worse; since Mike wouldn’t be able to jaunt a non-telepath, she expected to see the figure of somebody on the lower floor. However, the scene which she saw caused her to exhale in relief as she saw Mike holding on to the person, telekinetically lowering themselves to the floor below. She felt so out of breath, that it was there that she realized she had stopped breathing due to her fear of what she expected to see. As she watched the two approach the ground, she jaunted to meet them.

As Mike was lowering themselves to the floor, he realized the person they were chasing was that of an old man, possibly in his mid to late fifties. But what prompted Mike to regard the man upon more detailed scrutiny was the way he watched him. Mike had been getting the empathic impression that the old man was actually enjoying this telekinetic descent. As their feet softly touched the varnished wood floor, the old man let out a whoop and a holler, catching both him and Elizabeth, who had jaunted down to meet them, entirely off-guard.

“Well, that was a spectacularly and captivating landing. Well done, my boy!”

Mike was somewhat caught off guard by the man’s tone and accent. He had expected some fearful reaction and a Scottish enunciation, but this man just wouldn’t stop talking with a peculiar intonation about how fun it was to “float down” back to earth. At least that was what Mike had determined he said, the man was so excited that he could barely understand him. He looked at Elizabeth with about as much confusion as she had been showing on her face just now.

“Are you alright, sir?” Elizabeth breathlessly inquired.

[Mike, he seems in shock!]

“Are you okay?” Mike asked the man.

[I know Elizabeth, I can barely understand what he’s saying. His dialect is something I’ve never heard before]

Elizabeth continued to regard the old man, who continued to smile like he had won the lottery. 

“My name is Eli. It is a pleasure to meet such young…. telepaths, I believe you are called, yes?”

Elizabeth and Mike froze like deer in headlights at the realization that their secret had somehow been found out, as they continued to look at their knowledgeable individual, unsure of what to say next.

***

“I mean you no harm, Monrue. I speak truthfully about your kind,” Hsui-Tai explained in a focused, yet passive tone.

Hsui-Tai could see and feel fear and distress coming from the alien humanoid, but for some reason, she got the impression that she wasn’t the direct cause of it. She watched as he looked at Iona with what appeared to be sadness on her features.

The young woman put a gentle hand on his cheek, as if more to comfort him then to physically defend him from the stranger standing in front of her.

“When Monrue first came to us, he had no memory of who he was or where he came from. The only things we know are what we found which physically survived the crash and a few garbled video messages which were retrieved,” Iona hesitantly said.

“I can help him,” Hsui-Tai said with a soft intensity which inwardly surprised even her.

Monrue looked at the young woman of Oriental descent. “Are you……telepathic? You said you met my ambassador at the Galactic Trig. I think that group of people are telepathic? Am I correct?”

Hsui-Tai nodded, intuitively able to trust him enough to be honest. “Yes…we are.”

“You’re telepathic?” Iona asked disbelievingly.

“I am,” Hsui-Tai responded directly to her.

“Can you help me attain my memories?”

Hsui-Tai slightly glanced at Iona, whose face seemed to be one of conflicting emotion. She looked back at Monrue and noticed a subtle desperation in his tone. 

She nodded. “If you want. I can’t completely cure your memory loss, but I can bring back enough long term memories to help you remember who you truly are.”

“Monrue, are you sure? We don’t know this person,” Iona said with some fearfulness.

Monrue nodded as he took his friend’s hand in his. “But she is telepathic. And she knows about the Galactic Trig.”

Hsui-Tai made a slow movement forward as the Cherobian also began his slow and steady walk toward her. The two met where the hallway entrance met the room, they regarded each other cautiously, but determined.

“I’m going to put my finger on your temples. You will probably feel a slight rush of emotion as some of your long-term memories return. I won’t gather all of them, but it will bring out just enough for you to remember your essence, your culture, and people who have been close to you. Are you ready?”

Monrue simply nodded.

“I will only be in your mind for less than a minute. Go with however flow is happening as your memories begin to reveal themselves to you. Do not fight it, and do not push against it. It might feel overwhelming but allow your mind to accept the rush,” Hsui-Tai softly said.

“I understand,” Monrue said.

The young woman named Iona kept a respectable, but arm-length distance, as she wanted to help her close friend in case this was all some elaborate prank from the locals. Oddly, Hsui-Tai’s quick glance at her managed to help quell her suspicions enough to bring her anxiety down to allow these actions to begin to happen.

Monrue could sense Hsui-Tai was within his thoughts. But it wasn’t harsh and it wasn’t invading. If felt more like a warm and soothing covering that one’s mother would use to comfort their child. A memory of that exact thought had come to him as he finally remembered and recognized the essence of his mother. Gradually memories of his father and sibling came to him. An active childhood of school, first crushes, first loves, family trips. Hsui-Tai was beginning to pull out but Monrue would empathically beg Hsui-Tai to keep going if it was safe for her. The young woman continued to reveal memories which for so long had been elusive inside of him. He could remember his continued education, traveling among the stars for his vocation. He could remember his one true love, whom he had eventually initiated a lifelong bond with, which had become foundationally solidified when he remembered the child they had together. Tears began to fall from Monrue as he remembered the last time he saw them; before taking a standard trip to the Galactic Trig itself, and an attack by unknown antagonists forced their ship to become destroyed, but not before he had been pushed into an escape pod. 

“Iona. I remember. I remember….who I am. I remember…everything.”

Iona came up to her best friend who immediately enveloped her in a gentle, but firm embrace.

“Iona, I remember. I remember.”

Iona’s tears of quiet joy came unbidden as she held her dear friend of these past few years. She regarded Hsui-Tai who had raised her hand to let her know she was okay and had just needed to rest as she held on to the edge of a table. Iona gave Hsui-Tai a very heartfelt smile and silently mouthed the words ‘thank you’ to her.

Hsui-Tai’s experience had affected her just as much, as her face was warm with an overwhelming emotion of happiness and absolute gratefulness. 

[Hsui-Tai, are you okay?]

The young woman of Oriental descent was tired as she sat down in the chair, hearing Elizabeth’s concerned telepathic inquiry.

[I’m…I’m okay, Elizabeth. There is a hidden doorway near the stairs we came up at. You’ll descend down a hallway, I’ll be here]

Hsui-Tai released her telepathic connection to Elizabeth as she just sat there quietly observing the affection and caring she saw with Iona and Monrue. She began to weep quietly as she took in the full effect of what she had accomplished. For the first time, in a long time, Hsui-Tai was content.

***

It was a few hours later when everybody was outside in a grassy part of the Castle Havenshire property. Once everyone had come up to speed with Monrue’s situation, TIM had put in a call to the Cherobi Consulate. A Cherobian starship which had already been dispatched to go to the Galactic Trig would make the necessary detour to pick up Monrue and reunite him with his family, and to medically tend to him to insure his healthiness. The Cherobian Ambassador was so grateful for Iona and Eli’s care for his citizen, that he had pulled a few strings to allow them to join Monrue for a short visit to the Galactic Trig and to meet Monrue’s family, having established themselves worthy of such a unique honor within their culture. Surprisingly, the Trig had allowed this. The two readily accepted, with Eli in particular, eager to be one of the few people in the world to personally encounter a host of other alien societies. 

Elizabeth walked up to Hsui-Tai, who was standing and observing Iona and Monrue from a distance. She noticed the young woman’s hands in her pockets and a serene, but focused look on her face. In fact, she noticed Hsui-Tai’s whole demeanor seemed to be different…stronger even.

“How are you feeling Hsui-Tai?” Elizabeth asked.

Hsui-Tai felt tired, but very satisfied with her earlier actions. “For the first time in a long while, I feel….balanced, Elizabeth. Since being found by you, it always felt like I was using my special powers to react against a threat or having the fear that these abilities would put me in some danger, such as it has recently. I was able to help someone with them for a change, really help someone and bring…joy to their being. I wasn’t just reacting, I was responding to someone’s call for help, and I helped them”

Elizabeth couldn’t help her heart being tugged by Hsui-Tai’s genuine and earnest words. 

“I’m proud of you, Hsui-Tai,” Elizabeth simply said.

Hsui-Tai partially bowed her head, a sincere acknowledgment of Elizabeth’s compliment and respect she had for the older woman.

Elizabeth regarded Hsui-Tai’s calm and tranquil appearance before going towards Mike, who had been having some discussion with Monrue, Eli, and Iona.

“You’re welcome to stay with us Monrue,” Mike said.

Elizabeth quickly shook her head, “Oh no. I’m afraid if we bring anymore unexpected guests, we’ll be giving Andrew’s poor father a heart attack.”

“I appreciate your hospitality, Mike. But as you well know, my people are only a few hours away from this planet. I would like it more to be able to spend my few remaining hours on this place I have called home for the past five of your Earth years. The unique sunsets over the ocean here have always given me pause to reflect on my good fortunes during my involuntary residence here,” Monrue said.

Iona smiled, happy that her best friend was finally able to remember his past life and was going back home to be with his family once more. She gently took his hand and they walked silently walked toward the ocean, to watch their sunset one more time.

Mike acknowledged Elizabeth before heading back towards where Hsui-Tai was standing.

“Will Monrue be able to come back to visit?” Eli asked.

Elizabeth looked at the old man. “Well, Earth is still a closed world. Still, I do have friends in high places who could see to it that you or Iona could visit him from time to time, if you want.”

Elizabeth saw the beginnings of an authentic smile come through the man’s worn features. She could empathically feel his genuine emotion toward that news, and she realized it had made him very happy for the alien whom he and his granddaughter had taken care of these past number of years. 

“To travel among the stars. Now that will be a truly remarkable undertaking. Almost as remarkable as having the power to move objects with one’s mind,” Eli said directly.

Elizabeth’s smile faltered a bit as Eli’s eyes looked unswervingly at hers. Eli gently took her hand in his, more a comforting gesture.

“You are telepathic,” Eli reiterated.

Elizabeth inhaled sharply at being called out on this particular ability, and this was even before their attained knowledge of Monrue’s mysterious background and the Galactic Trig. Still, she couldn’t help but be at ease around this man for some reason.

“Do not worry, my friend. I simple state the obvious, because I have encountered one such as you back when I was…..interned long ago,” Eli said as he motioned his arm to roll up his sleeve, revealing a familiar row of numbers on his forearm.

“Oh Eli, I’m sorry. I had no idea that you…”

“Like I said, it’s alright. Your secrets are safe with me. As I kept my telepathic friend and Monrue’s secret, I shall keep yours. However, if you should ever have need for a safe place to stay, you will always be welcomed here,” Eli said.

Staarla had suddenly materialized next to Elizabeth and Eli.

|This is good, as I am near your vicinity, Eli|

Eli was surprised at the arrival of this new person whom he hadn’t met before.

“I’m sorry Eli. This is Staarla. She has a peculiar habit of startling people when she appears,” Elizabeth stated.

|I’m sorry. Was I supposed to warn you of my appearance again, like I have to with Andrew’s father and Angus?|

“Where are you at Staarla?” Eli asked suddenly before Elizabeth could answer the AI’s question.

Staarla, unsure of how to respond to the question of a stranger, looked at Elizabeth.

“She’s in a cave just under your…building near the cliff,” Elizabeth said.

“My home is yours,” Eli said.

|Okay, thank you. Powering down for the evening. Good night|

Staarla dematerialized so suddenly, that it caught Elizabeth off guard, as she had been expecting the female AI to talk more, like she usually did. 

“We can move her if it is an inconvenience,” Elizabeth said.

“It is not,” Eli reassured her.

Elizabeth thought quickly and retrieved a small notebook from her back pocket. She quickly scribbled on the paper and tore it out the binder and gave it to Eli. 

Eli looked at the characters written on the paper with curiosity. “What’s this?”

Elizabeth couldn’t help but to trust this man. Her ability to read people from their physical reactions and vocal tones had truly helped her when she was working as a temporary ambassador for the Federation. The man had been easy to read empathically and she felt that she could entrust him with what she was about to say.

“This number reaches our friend TIM. He will let us know when you’ve called. I have a friend named John, whom I believe would very much like to hear your story about this telepath you met, as would I,” Elizabeth said.

“I will be honored tell what I know. He saved my life. It will be good to get his story out to others of his kind.”

Eli regarded Elizabeth, who couldn’t help but smile back at him. 

“It’s good to see family together again,” Mike said to Hsui-Tai as he observed the two figures leisurely walking toward the sunset on the ocean.

Hsui-Tai nodded in agreement. “Mike. Have you noticed everyone is revisiting their older…..what’s that word I’m looking for? You’ve said it quite often at times.”

Mike thought for a bit. “Older…old haunts?”

“Yes, Mike. Thank you. Everyone is going back to their old haunts. Lately it’s what I’ve been seeing, what I’ve been recognizing. Since coming back, many of us have started to visit family like Stephen and Carol. Warren and Kim have gone back to America to not only visit with family, but to revisit their childhood environments. Or revisiting what they want to do in life, such as Elizabeth and her new social work career. And now Monrue is eager to reunite with his family after so much time away. Everyone is looking back to their past, to figure out their future. Even you Mike. For a short time, you somewhat shied away from your music, but lately you’ve been getting back to recording and singing and writing lyrics.” 

“Yeah, I have actually,” the young musician answered thoughtfully, unaware of the slightly tentative tone in his friends’ eyes.

“I’m going to go back to the Shansu. I want to help those children find their families.”

“Wow, I hadn’t realized you felt so strongly about that,” Mike said as he fumbled for the words to describe this latest revelation.

Hsui-Tai nodded. “It’s an idea which has been growing within me for a while, Mike. Especially the past few months now, I just haven’t had the chance to act on it because of everything which has happened lately. Everyone we know are finding their way back to the people they love…their hearts. I know those children of the Shansu have loved ones who I know miss them so very much…including mine.”

“That’s great Hsui-Tai. I’ll help you if you want,” Mike offered suddenly.

“That would be…appreciated, Mike” Hsui Tai said softly. 

Hsui-Tai had a feeling that her dear friend hadn’t realized the profound depth she felt in wanting to reunite those children with their families. She also realized that she would most likely be gone for a lot longer time then even he would have suspected, off on her own search. It was time to revisit her old haunts. To revisit the past, to find her future. As they all had been doing of late.


End file.
